cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Aido2002
Notice: I am no longer often active on this wiki. My apologies for inconvenience, but I cannot be. If you need help, please contact another administrator. Thanks. Archives *Archives, page 1 League of Extraordinary Nations Style Issues Addressed http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Extraordinary_Nations#The_Creation_of_the_League I recently editted the above page to remove suggestions that I thought may indicate bias. Could you please re-review the page and confirm the removal of the biased elements and remove the message at the top of the page delcaring bias. Thanks for letting us know about the issue. Help I can't seem to understand why registration is no longer allowed, i played this a long while back, and now It wont allow registration, I really loved this game, and I would like to know if I could get help, or if possible if I could possibly be told when registration will be allowed again Send any emails to Firelordofdoom@yahoo.com , to help me. Vandal user:TS the Almighty there is somebody vandalizing my aritcle, known as "TS the Almighty" he deletes the article every 5 min. He has vanadlized my article Slaybackia and the article known as Kristonion. Please, if possible, can I have my article locked to new users? New logo I love the new logo, i remember you were working on ths skin so i figured this is where logo comments should go. Solidusspriggan 11:29, 2 January 2007 (UTC) /b/ The alliance is called /b/, so the category for the alliance, or the alliance factbook should be called category:/b/, not category:/b/ Alliance or category:/b/ alliance. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 23:30, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Chronic Vandal problem, user:vain This user User:Vain constantly vandalizes not only my personal nation page, but pages on wars and blanks information out of the Nordreich page with admins have already deemed relevant. Vandalism and blanking in my nation article even after one ban: http://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=Socialists_of_Earth&oldid=30538 http://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=Socialists_of_Earth&oldid=34725 Also this edit made during his ban is near identical to his vandalism http://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=Socialists_of_Earth&oldid=30591 He constantly blanks information in the Nordreich article that no fewer than 2 admins and 2 users have deemed appropriate and relevant information to the article as can be seen on the talk page (where i documented the additions extensively). http://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nordreich&diff=30537&oldid=30210 http://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nordreich&diff=33384&oldid=33182 There is more but these are the 2 most violated articles. He simply will not stop out of some deep loyalty....also, the admin Mason seems to have some bias towards the Nordreich, either that or he is entirely oblivious to their ideology and actions. I have tried to be fair and factual in most of my edits, especially on article that are not mine. I do take some artistic license with my nation's page but nowhere else. Solidusspriggan 04:02, 3 January 2007 (UTC) : He was blocked because he vandalized. The block will last 3 days. I left a note on his talk page. We can settle this maturely if he wishes, or the block can be extended. :Also, just to note, asking for proof of incidents, as well as insisting hard facts for claims that other nations raped your women and children can hardly be considered bias on my part. If the game didn't say they did an action, then it is RP. Therefore if they don't state they did it, then it didn't happen, that is what NPOV means. You can't make other nations RP actions because in your interpretation of there statements and actions it seems like something they would have likely done. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 04:23, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :(Finally) The fact of the matter is, we have 3 people actively looking into that article, solidus, who's average edit makes the topic of the article appear worse, vain, who's average edit makes the topic of the article appear better, and myself, and my average edit is either reverting vain's vandalism, or removing unsourced statements by solidus. Topics that appear to have a NPOV don't get much attention, this one definitely is slamming the topic. That in itself does not mean it must change, but it means that if we are going to have articles here that are clearly sided towards one side (especially the unfavorable one), we have to ensure that those comments in those articles are factual and documented. As long as it's worth mentioning (ie, people would care) and provable, then it should be here. If it isn't then it shouldn't be here. I appear to have bias towards them because I am oblivious to their ideology (read: neutral). Therefore if there are comments ridiculing them, I would like you to prove to me that they are factual. My bias towards them is suggested in the fact that I am not allowing potentially slanderous comments to last without proof. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 04:44, 3 January 2007 (UTC) "did you know" template I just happened to be browsing the history of the main page (don't ask... I was bored) and I noticed you changed the template from "did you know css" to "did you know". This wouldn't be a problem, but you neglected to update the "templatename" tag in the template. This ALSO wouldn't be a problem, but you also had earlier protected the template from editing, so I can't fix it. In case you're interested, the reason you need to have that correct is so that the "edit" link in the corner works correctly. Check the infobox css template if you're really interested. Cheers - Alphacow 20:12, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Got it, thanks :). -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 20:36, 4 January 2007 (UTC) I didn't know that admins have to suggest it first. stefanmg, 16:03, 7 January 2007 :To many useless additions were being added that this will be easier to keep updated and useful if we just take suggestions then put up interesting facts. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 16:02, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Great texts Check out the Great Texts discussion page please. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 15:02, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Delete an accidental duplicate When using Firefox, I tried to edit the article entitled "R&R" (It was a stub). For some reason, it wouldn't let me. So, I created a new one, titled "RnR Alliance". When I used IE to try and edit R&R, It let me. Please Delete "RnR alliance", as it is a unneeded duplicate E Yabs 03:38, 24 January 2007 (UTC) request for adminship Please do me a favor and vote on my adminship request. I'm not asking for support; I'm just letting you know that its there for you to vote on. Thanks -- Alphacow 18:36, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Scraping "did you know" :See here -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 15:27, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Anti-NPO Vandals * On the News CSS, 67.15.217.19, said that Dilber was banned and switched the sancationed alliances. * RMMP page was hit by Brd-afcomistan and a lot was changed. * 67.15.217.15 and 67.15.217.19 defaced the New Pacific Order page. -- RedCommunist 15:24, 3 February 2007 (EST) /b/ Alliance Style Issues Fixed, style warning removed Thanks for letting us know about the problem with our Style issues with our article on b. Those have now been fixed and any uneccesary hyperbole or nonfactual opinions removed. Please let us know if there are any further problems, Thanks, Furseiseki 23:16, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :Looks good to me. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 02:30, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Vandalization of the CCC page I do not know when, but not long ago the Christian Coalition of Countries page was vandalized. The text was: "We are gay twats aetheists rule!!! Go Aetheism you rule!!! Crush all christians!!! You guys suck monkey penis (we're all old enough to know what was said)!!! God dosn't exist and jesus was a fudge packer!!" Censor added by me. I am totally unfamiliar with the process of tracking down vandals on wiki, but hopefully it can be done. Sincerely, Santiago, Chancellor of the CCC. Absence As is most likely clear to regular editors of this Wiki, I have been absent for quite some time now. This is simply because I have been busy lately, and have found less and less time to help out around here. For this reason, this shall be my official notification of absence. It does not mean I will never return to the Wiki--I intend to-- but after I stopped playing Cyber Nations several months ago, I'll admit, I lost some interest in the CN wiki. I shall keep my position as a bureaucrat, and I can be contacted by clicking the "E-mail this User" link in the toolbox to the left, on my user page. Once again, I intend to return to this Wiki sometime in the future, so good luck to all of you. --'Aido2002'((talk)) 19:10, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Free to Play Portal I wanted to drop by and let you know about our new Free to Play Portal on the gaming homepage. The portal will give gamers a convenient way to find events, news, and information all centered around free to play games. Not to mention, the portal is a great tool for community outreach, and building awareness around your wiki. We would appreciate your involvement on the portal, feel free to post events, wiki milestones, or anything else you feel is noteworthy on the portal. It can be found here. And as always, let us know if you have any questions. JoePlay (talk) 17:48, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Request for Adminship Just want to let you know that I have applied for adminship here. Any feedback would be appreciated. General Mazur 01:06, 13 August 2008 (UTC) New Nation page Hi I have no idea how to create a new page for my nation Fronceirno, can you please give me instructions on my page on how to do it or createw one for me and let me know on my page, If you choose the second option i'll write it. Thanks Thatcherite3288 16:20, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Nomination I have nominated Großgermania for Featured Article Status here. Please take a look at it. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) User Request From Apocolyps00 My sister wants to play but we share the same IPs, just to be sure i dont get banned i wish for a pardon for her to play with me, this is all precautionary however, if this is irrelavent then just tell me. Nation Page http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=355852